


Private Dancer (Request)

by Lady_Rhey



Series: Body Shots [16]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rhey/pseuds/Lady_Rhey





	Private Dancer (Request)

It was times like this where Siggy joined the "Robin has no morals and can't be trusted" club.If his situation hadn't been so dire, he wouldn't have even considered going to the pervy Archer for advice, but sadly he was the most knowledgeable (yet again) about all things sex related. 

 

The worst part of Robin's advice was it normally came at an unexpected price.  Because Robin had no favorites between men and women, he tended to put his friends in awkward situations often.  Hence why Siggy found himself huddled against the bar of Chaldea's only gay strip club waiting to either get raped or meet Robin for his 'dance lessons', both were equally probable.

 

When Robin FINALLY showed, Siggy had been propositioned half a dozen times by both sexes, been harassed into inserting cash into a thongwhose crotch showed a picture of and read 'Princess Celestia is Bae' where her horn was the dudes cock, and had been given indiscriminate lap dances where they grabbed his horns and rode him like a Harley. 

 

And all Robin had to say was, "Sorry man Master wanted some TLC and I got carried away.She'll be out the rest of the night so let's get this party started."That's when he inserted his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly, bringing over the serving wench who handed him and Sig god only knows what. 

 

"Some liquid courage for the road my friend.You are in for a rare and expensive treat.Had to offer up a week at my treehouse villa Cumalot as Alter Arthur likes to call it.That damn blonde....". That's when Robin shudders as he bites his lip and closes his eyes. 

 

It was no secret that Robin was madly in love with the Alter Saber.He loved his Master endlessly but Alter Arthur.....

 

Then he shakes his head fiercely."Aaaaanyway, like I said you are in for a treat.In exchange for the villa, Cú has allowed us private sessions with Em so you can learn the ropes.Em is the best, highest paid dancer here so if anyone can teach you how to make your Master wet it's him."

 

Sig looks at him with concern."You sure he is ok with it?"

 

That's when the Lancer steps up beside him and slaps his hand down on his shoulder."Course I am!He's dancing for me not you, I'm just letting you watch cause it's hot."

 

Robin just rolls his eyes at Cú before muttering, "Don't act all badass when you are totally soft core you damn mutt."

 

Lancer just grins devilishly before motioning them to follow him."Gentlemen if you would?"

 

After weaving their way through the club and up a flight of stairs, they cross through the VIP rope that marks the big money.Entering the last room on the right, Cú takes them into the presidential suite where all the CEO's and such "party". 

 

In the center of the large room is a stage with a pole that is surrounded in an arc with recliners whose arm rests have padded open frames as if......

 

"Don't be shy come sit down."Lancer says in a good natured tone as he goes to sit directly in front of the pole. 

 

They do as he asks and within seconds the lights go out and the music starts. 

 

"That's right come to me Daddy."Cú says as he leans back in his chair waiting ....watching.

 

When the music hits an appropriate build, the spotlight comes on and Em is standing there in a black silk suit with garnet red silk button down the color of Cú's eyes, black aviators and black patten leather shoes. 

 

As Siggy looks over at Cú, he can sees the mans mouth open drooling already and Em isn't even naked yet.His eyes are slightly hooded and he is running his hands up and down his thighs roughly. 

 

Baffled, Siggy looks at Rob who just smiles and winks before pointing back at Em.What is it about this man that......

 

That's when Em rips off everything but his black business socks and G-String to show his blood red dog collar with tag that says property of Cú. 

 

"It's all about the fantasy my friend.Em's the best because he believes the fantasy as much as the person he dances for.Don't get me wrong he madly madly loves Cú, but he's been an amazing liar all his life as a guardian.He can make you believe anything.THAT my friend is why you are here.Anyone can shake their ass, but not anyone can make you believe that ass is all theirs and only theirs with every fiber of their being."

 

That's when Rob turns to look at Siggy head on."Fifty bucks says your Master just wants to believe you love and want her more than anyone else.If I'm right then Em is the best one to learn from."

 

————————————

 

For the rest of the night Siggy watched as Em made his ass clap while doing a lap dance, watched him twirl around the pole like his body was made of god damn spaghetti as his muscles showed the peak of their strength while they supported all or some of his body, watched a chair dance (and the most awkward boner from Cú), saw the use of props outside of clothing and chairs (scarves, cuffs, ticklers, etc.) and many other things he hadn't been equipped to process.

 

When the night finally rolled to a stop, Robin promised him they would meet back here tomorrow and everyday for the next 2 weeks to get Siggy ready to unleash his inner Incubus on his Master. 

 

————————————

Two weeks after his training started, Siggy found himself wearing a purple G-String, rocking a Smokey eye with mascara, tight leather pants that zipped up from the floor to his hip down the sides, steel toed boots, a deep purple silk button up, black silk vest, black blazer and his hair tied back with a tie as he stood on stage. 

 

Even though Master wasn't here and the lights weren't on, he was nervous as fuck.  What if this wasn't what she wanted?  What if she didn't really even want him?  What if.....?

 

That's when Rob came up from behind and slapped him on the back before saying.  "You got this.  The dry runs went incredibly well so don't sweat it.  Just be yourself and show her all the love man.  I promise you won't regret it."

 

Siggy just frowned before taking his place on stage in front of the pole as the lights went out.   Moments later, Master walked in along the floor lit path confused, with Em escorting her to a chair.  After she sat down, Em winked at the place where Siggy was before turning and walking away. 

 

It's now or never.  Em had Siggy's music specially choreographed for him so there was no way things wouldn't be perfect.  As the music started he closed his eyes the moment before the spotlight hit him and Master gasped. 

 

"Siggy?  What are you...". Then her eyes went wide as he walked around the pole before coming to rest his back against it facing her.  Placing his arms above his head and his fingers around the pole, he slid his body down with the music as he spread his legs and watched her through hooded lids.  She looked mesmerized as her eyes never left his body. 

 

Once he squatted on the ground, he pivoted around on the balls of his feet before reached his hands down and unzipped his pants before he bent up showing an AMAZING view of his ass.  When the zippers hit the top, he paused a second before *click* they unhooked and fell to the floor. 

 

Master gasped again and he looked demurely over his shoulder at her before turning and beginning to slowly remove first his jacket......then his vest, tossing them off to the side before locking his eyes back on her. 

 

When it was time for his shirt, he strolled in time with the beat towards her....stepping down the few steps to ground level.  When he stood in front of her, he leaned on her arm rests before bringing his lips to her ear and whispering, "Master....I want you to undress me."

 

As he looked into her eyes with a blush on his face, his lips slightly parted and his eyes pleading, he slowly straddled her in the recliner making sure to carefully place  his legs through the hollowed out frames before taking her hands and placing them at his top button.

 

She seemed frozen in shock, and it made him panic inside.  The only thing he could think to do was tell her he loved her and then kiss her.

 

The minute his lips captured hers in a sensual embrace, she took a shuddered intake of breath before frantically unbuttoning his shirt.  When her fingers failed, she yanked and eventually just pulled it off.  With his body mostly bare, she pulled him into another heated kiss before yanking his hair out of the tie. 

 

"Master I....." he tries to say around her forceful kisses but she was having none of it.

 

"Siggy.....Siggy please shut up.  Just get up and take off that useless G-strong."

 

Siggy blushes before rising and doing what Master asked.  He hasn't realized how turned on her reaction had made him let alone their kisses so he felt a little embarrassed at how erect he was. 

 

That's when Master got up.  "This is definitely one of those days I'm glad I wore a skirt.  Now come sit down."

 

He did as she asked.

 

"Now recline the chair.  I want to use the moment to my advantage."

 

Again he did as she asked. 

 

"Now be a good boy..." she said as she crawled into his lap before placing his hands on her hips that were positioned over his erection ".....and fuck me already.  I've waited long enough and was beginning to think you didn't want me."

 

"No Master I....." he tried to say but at that moment Master Hines up her skit showing she was panties and slid down his cock in one stroke enveloping all of him in one fluid motion causing him to lose the ability to speak.

 

Master moaned and his fingers bit into the flesh of her hips as she slowly began to rock back and forth.  She felt so warm, so tight.  It was like she was melding to his body and all he could do was want her closer to him. 

 

Leaning up to kiss and bite her neck, he winced when she sucked in air and said ouch.  Pulling back to look, he say fang marks on her beautiful neck with fresh blood dripping down.  Raising a hand to his mouth, he felt his fangs and realized he had lost control slightly taking on more of his draconic form. 

 

"Master I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...."

 

Then she cupped his cheek with her hand and smiled.  "It's fine just....stop the bleeding for me?"

 

Nodding, he placed his lips back over the mark so he could run his tongue over the punctures.  Within moments the bleeding had stopped but he found himself more aroused.

 

"Master I......don't think I can be gentle anymore.  Should we stop?" 

 

There was real concern riding the lust in his voice and Master could tell.  Leaning down to kiss him again she simply said, "Just don't kill me or make it so I can't walk period."

 

That's when a growl escaped his throat and his eyes turned into vertical slits.  Separating both of them carefully from the chair, he placed her on her knees on the cushion so he could hit her from behind and control the speed and depth of his penetration while she played with herself. 

 

The chair was the perfect sex chair and he would make a point to add one to their apartment. 

 

It took almost no time to bring her to her first orgasm.  Pulling her hips into him in short quick bursts or long slow drawls he had her fluids dripping down her leg quickly as he hit her G-Soot over and over. 

 

Though he hated the pervy shit for being right, he had to thank Rob for his advice.  After cleaning her up and taking her home only to lay her on the bed and strip her naked so this time he could eat her out before penetrating her for her second orgasm, he realized all she had wanted was his love and with every moan he got he shared that love in words and actions tenfold.


End file.
